


lenyap dan hilang

by Skylight (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Skylight
Summary: Aku tersesat di rimba kata-kata





	lenyap dan hilang

_Aku tersesat di rimba kata-kata_

_Duniaku memudar, kawanku menghilang_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lorong kesunyian_

_Duniaku menghitam, lawanku melayang_

_Aku terlempar dalam labirin kegelapan_

_Kereta melaju kencang, angin bertiup sumbang_

_Aku tertinggal di peron kesendirian_

_Kapal mengangkat jangkar, ombak mendebur jeram_

_Aku terdampar di pantai kesepian_

04/02/18


End file.
